


Friday (I’m In Love)

by trinasong



Category: 9 to 5 the Musical - Parton/Resnick
Genre: 1980s, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Mild Sexual Content, and violet is secretly the biggest dork for judy, judy has a bad day, judy wears violets clothes and OFTEN, theyre soft, violet helps her out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinasong/pseuds/trinasong
Summary: i’m terrible at summaries. this is a look at a friday night in the bernly-newstead household. things get a little interesting





	Friday (I’m In Love)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i just HAD to write them again. i want to formerly apologise for my characterisation, as it could be lacking. i’m exhausted, but couldn’t stand not finishing it. i wrote without a plot, and mainly just wanted to test out a few situations. also, the title is from a song i am sure i haven’t listened to. it just worked

Judy was in a foul mood. That was rare for her, as she usually had a bright smile and support for anyone who needed it. Usually. Her life had improved quite drastically since coupling up with Violet. Of course, it was very hush-hush, but she had nothing against that concept. In fact, it was nice to have something to themselves.

It had been, what, five months? Truthfully, Judy was still adjusting. Some days it still surprised her that she’d even managed to accept herself for who she was. She rarely labelled herself, though. She wanted to, the way Violet did, but she wasn’t strong enough for that. Even after almost a year.

—

They’d only been home (Violet’s place) for just under 45 minutes, and Judy was already partially through a rant on just how rude it is for someone to raise their voice at her just because she mixed up a few pieces of paperwork. Common mistake. Especially from Judy.

Now, don’t mistake that for her being incapable. Judy was very capable, and very organised, but sometimes she needed a nudge in the right direction. Not to mention that she was nervous almost all of the time. _Almost_. Still, it was simply in her nature.

—

“So, you see, I don’t understand why _I_ was in the wrong? I am more than happy to admit that I messed that one up a little, but who doesn’t make those kind of mistakes? Vi?”

Violet was sitting on the bed, arms folded. “Yeah, kiddo, I know. You mentioned.”

Judy sighed. “Maybe I’m looking too far into this. What do you think? I want you to be completely honest, and you should know that I won’t be offe—“

Violet cut her off with a brief kiss. She leaned back again, twisting the drawstrings of her sweatpants around her finger.  “I don’t know, Judes. We both know you can be a little touchy.”

Judy traced her fingers over her collarbone anxiously. “Oh, do you think so?” She asked, concern lacing her voice.

Violet smirked a little, sitting up again and pulling Judy down beside her from where she pacing. “No, I don’t think so. You picked that up from me. If you don’t like something, you won’t drop it. You were like a damn doormat the first time we met.” 

Judy crossed a leg over the other, fiddling with the belt of her (Violet’s) robe. She seemed to borrow a lot from her. “Well, after everything with Hart, it only seems fair for me to stand up. You know? I’m not trying to complain or anything. I just like to be respected, is all.”

“And so you should, kiddo. Don’t let it beat ya down,” she said, ruffling Judy’s hair. The younger of the two huffed, smoothing out her hair and standing up.

“I’m gonna make a start on dinner,” she announced, tightening the belt of the robe that was almost too long.

—

Violet, of course, followed. She’d gathered that Judy was very feminine. Violet wore t-shirts and sweatpants, whereas Judy opted for anything silk, cotton, and flimsy. She had a pair of pyjamas that Violet definitely favoured; a pretty white vest with little flowers dotted about, and a pair of forest-y coloured shorts. She always told Judy that it complimented her figure, but she was too modest to accept it. 

Judy has busied herself with a pasta dish that proved to be a wonderful comfort food for her. Carbs were a girl’s best friend on a day like this. She turned to face Violet, who was leaning on the doorframe.

“You know it intimidates me when you do that, Violet,” she reprimanded gently as she gestured to the seat at the table. Violet leaned against the table instead. “Jeez. Give me a break, Judes. Today isn’t your day, huh? Well, welcome to my world.”

Judy glanced back at her again, looking borderline offended by that comment. Violet could tell she wasn’t playing easy, and knowing Judy, she’d cry. That wasn’t the worst that could happen, but Violet wasn’t the most sympathetic. She was still learning how to deal with Judy’s spontaneous outbursts.

Violet stood, pressing a kiss to the side of Judy’s head and lingering. “You know I’m messing with you, kiddo.”

Judy smiled gently, still focusing on the cooking. She reached her arm sideways to hook around the elder’s waist.  They both enjoyed the tenderness of this. It got them away from the bustling life of NYC.

—

Violet was a city girl. Judy was a city girl, but in a different sense. Violet always thought she was the heart of NYC. The tenderness. Also the frantic energy, and the rush. 

Judy thought that Violet was the strength. She was all authority and well-fitting suits. She also thought that Violet was the hot women and the passion of the city.

Judy finished up with their food after ten minutes or so. If there was one thing she could do, she could cook. Violet couldn’t, so that was definitely a plus one of their relationship

—

Violet sat at the table, tapping her clipped nails on the surface of it. Judy set down their plates, before pouring them both a small glass of wine. It was Friday night, and Judy had had a day and a half.

“Looks good, kiddo,” Violet said as Judy sat down.

She was always happy to receive praise from Violet. The way she hasn’t in her previous relationship. Plus, if Violet thought somebody had done a good job, then they had to have done a good job.

Judy sat opposite, sipping her wine. “Well, I hope it’s as good as you say.”

—

“I’ll clear up, Judes,” Violet said as she stood upon finishing.

“No, don’t you worry about that. I bought a dessert,” Judy replied, setting the dishes in the sink and tightening the belt of her robe again.

She blew a strand of hair from her face, before tucking it behind her ear. Violet clicked her tongue. She could tell Judy’s stress levels were dangerous, and she was rambling about something or other, and so she took her hands before she could turn back to the counter

Violet pulled Judy into a slow kiss, her hand resting on the small of her back. Judy was still nervous about initiating this kind of thing. Her arms draped over Violet’s shoulders, and she kissed back the way she was happy to.

Some of the built up tension seemed to fade. Judy sighed softly as her shoulders dropped slightly. Violet rubbed circles into the younger’s hips with her thumbs, and Judy’s eyes fluttered. Violet always seemed to know just how much she really needed this kind of attention.

Not once did it ever cross Judy’s mind that she’d be kissing her closest friend (and now very dear partner) on a Friday evening before she learned to accept what, and who she liked.

Violet liked to think they were still in the honeymoon phase. Hah. The way Judy was going about it, they’d never come out of the honeymoon phase.

She moved to press Judy against the counter, and she made a quiet little noise into the now surprisingly heated kiss. Her hands drew over her waist lightly, and Judy damn near fainted. Violet’s touches left her lightheaded as it was.

“But Vi, I bought dessert,” Judy said quietly, cheeks flushed a deep shade of pink.

“It’s only seven,” she glanced at the clock. “Forget the dessert, Judes.”

She huffed, but leaned back in the kiss her. Violet noticed how she had to lean up, and it took a lot of strength not to smirk at that. 

The kiss was sure and strong, and although it had started slow, it sure was starting to pick up. Violet had deepened it by swiping her tongue over Judy’s lower lip. Needless to say she was surprised.

Judy had wound a hand into Violet’s hair in an interesting attempt to pull her closer still. She liked feeling close to her. With this, Violet pressed her further against the counter, her hands settled on her lover’s lithe hips.

“Vi—“

She continued to kiss her, a noise of protest.

“Vi—honey—really..”

“What is it?” 

“My neck aches a little. We ought to sit down.”

Like hell was she breaking this off. Violet laughed shortly, lifting Judy onto the counter and kissing her with the same passion as before.

Now, either Violet was very strong, or Judy was very light. Either way, it elicited a soft moan of surprise from Judy. 

Judy shifted around slightly, finding it difficult to get overly comfortable on a countertop, but it’d do. She fell back into the rhythm of the kiss with no problem.

Violet ran a hand over Judy’s back, and upon feeling her shiver, she moved her hand to undo the belt holding the robe around her. Thank god it was warm, despite the October air biting as soon as they stepped out of the door.

The robe fell from Judy’s frame, leaving her in only her underwear. She broke apart from the kiss looking sheepish. Violet only offered an amused smirk before pulling her into her arms again and half walking, half kissing her to the couch.

Judy was always pleasantly surprised by Violet. Especially when she did things like _that._ She was happy to lie on the couch, kissing her lover with a still slightly foreign heat. Violet made quick work of unclipping Judy’s bra (lilac, lacy, and everything her own bra wasn’t).

Judy’s cheeks heated up further. She wasn’t the proudest of her chest. There wasn’t _much_ to be proud of. Not that Violet minded much. 

Judy remained flustered, and she learned that talking wasn’t her best option, because once she started, it spiralled. She spoke to diffuse her nerves.

Violet dipped her hand into Judy’s dampened underwear after a minute or so, and she leaned in to mark her neck.

“Violet! Vi—that isn’t—should—is that the best id—“

“Relax, kiddo. It’s Friday. You worry too much about this kinda thing.”

Judy wasn’t in the right mind to reply, as she was a little preoccupied with grinding against Violet’s hand. She moaned softly, eyes fluttering closed again, and her mouth open as though she was constantly on the cusp of speaking. Typical.

“You’re pretty. You know that, Judes?”

Judy blinked up at Violet gingerly, before moaning. If Judy was anything, she was loud. 

“Vi, Vi, Violet—“ she repeated, her back arching with even just a finger. 

“Uh-huh, I’ve gotcha,” she said, her tone suggesting a smug, but tender smile.

“Violet, really now, I— _oh!”_

Maybe two worked better for Judy.

—

_We didn’t even make it to the bed_. 

Usually, Judy would be traditional (as traditional as she could be in a same-sex relationship with her boss and close friend) enough to take it to their room. She’d just been finger-banged on the couch, and she wasn’t looking pleased.

“Violet, people sit on this couch,” she complained, fussing with the sleeve of her robe that she’d fetched from the kitchen in a haze.

“Good observation, kiddo. Got any more of those for me today?”

“You know what I mean. Don’t you?”

“Sure I do.” 

Judy rubbed her (marked) collarbone out of nerves and habit. “I feel tired. Should I feel tired? Do you feel tired? Vi?”

Violet tipped back her head, laughing shortly.

“You’re some piece’a work, Judy Bernly,” she mused, glancing at her. “No, I’m not tired. You want coffee?”

Something about Judy’s frantic nature drew her in. The same way Violet’s confidence and authority drew Judy in. They weren’t opposites, but they were different. Not different enough to keep them apart. Judy shook her head in response.

—

Judy was sitting cross-legged on their bed, violet behind her. For once, she’d let her hair down. Literally. Judy was always so worried about her hair tangling that she figured keeping it up was the easier option. She flicked through a book, Violet sitting behind her, hairbrush in hand.

She ran the brush through the waves of Judy’s hair, the way she had for maybe a month now. Judy had mentioned that it soothed her in one of her bi-weekly half-breakdowns.

Judy Bernly was a _very_ emotional woman.

This was one of the few times in which she was relaxed. No worries, no typos, no coffee spillages, no bills, no struggles. Just Violet Newstead and her in a little townhouse in NYC.

She heard the familiar click of a lighter after noticing the rhythmic brushing had stopped. Judy turned to Violet, who had a cigarette between her teeth. 

“Well, you got me.”

Judy hastily pinned up her hair. “Violet, if I’ve told you once, I’ve told you a hundred and one times—“

Judy didn’t really _tell_ anybody anything. She lightly suggested, most of the time.

Violet took a drag, exhaling away from Judy. “I don’t see why you’re so worked up about it, kiddo. It’s once a day at most.”

“It was twice on Wednesday!”

She took the cigarette from Violet awkwardly, standing up to toss it out of the window. “It’s a bad habit, Violet. Now, heaven knows how much I worry, and it probably isn’t good for me, so the _least_ you could do is cut it out.”

Violet straightened up. “C’mere,” she offered out her arm.

“Violet Newstead, you can stay right there or you can go and brush your teeth. I’m asking you to take me _very_ seriously.”

Violet had a bemused expression on her face, but her heart warmed slightly with the knowledge that Judy cared so much. She stood, going to the bathroom.

Judy fussed with the window, opening it further and spraying the perfume that Violet had given her once after dinner. She wasn’t sure why, but any attempt at affection from Violet wasn’t to be questioned.

—

Upon Violet’s return, she hesitantly moved into her arms. “I do worry, Vi. Really, I do. Surely you understand where I’m coming from. Well, even if you don’t, I don’t think it’s polite to ign—“

She kissed the top of Judy’s head. “Relax, kiddo. If it means that much to you, then it can stop. I don’t know how much more of you telling me about health risks I can take. Hey, maybe you shoulda been a doctor instead.”

Judy looked up at her, the crease between her eyebrows more prominent. Her eyes flickered over Violet’s features, and she opened and closed her mouth like she didn’t know what to say.

“I love you, Violet.”

Violet looked down at her. Although they both knew very well that they loved each other, it was sort of a luxury to hear the words.

“Huh. I love you too, Judy. More than I tell you,” she admitted, attempting to cover the emotional hint to her otherwise nonchalant tone.

—

Judy flicked off the lamp at their bedside at a quarter past ten. She had the sleep schedule of an eleven year old, but she’d be damned if she wasn’t rested.

Quiet. 

“Are you _sure_ I’m not overthinking?”

“Overthinking what, Judes?”

“What happened today. Oh, I don’t know. I’m very sure that I should’ve said something. Maybe I shouldn’t have, and I upset them. They upset me to start with, so I’m definitely right. Right? I’m spiralling. I’m right.”

“Right.”

She sure knew how to talk when she wanted to. Violet ruffled her hair. They’d just have to make it on nights like these.

“Oh, and Judy?”

“Vi?”

“Wake me before eight, and I won’t talk to you until twelve.” 

“You say that every Friday, and I haven’t failed you yet.”

“Goodnight, kid.” 

“Goodnight, Vi,” she replied, letting herself fall asleep (with little to no anxiety, for once) in the arms of her very, very attractive lover.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for making it this far. anyone feedback would be MASSIVELY appreciated as i’m unsure about this one  
> tumblr: brandonjblock & trinweisenbachfeld


End file.
